El Trato
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Ella es la única persona que me dice así: "Catty". El resto del mundo suele llamarme "Cat", forma ultra-diminutiva de mi nombre, "Caterina"... Pero para Jade, yo siempre soy "Catty". SIEMPRE... - Caterina Valentine. / ONE-SHOT CADE escrito especialmente para mi amada y querida amiga Sabrina Bayonet :-) ¡NOTA IMPORTANTE éste fanfiction contiene altas dosis de 'AU' y 'OOC!


**Declaración:** Ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Dedicatoria para Sabrina Bayonet:** ¡FELIZ 'ANIVERSARIO DE LA AMISTAD', AMIGA! ¿De casualidad recuerdas, mi gran y querida amiga, todas las palabras que te he escrito durante estos dos años, en los cuales hemos recorrido, lado a lado, el infinitamente largo camino de la amistad? Porque te voy a ser sincero: yo no T_T Jaja XD ¡ES BROMA, SABRI! ¡ES BROMA! Jeje :-P En realidad, sí recuerdo... Vamos a decir "_algunas_" de las palabras que te he escrito... Recuerdo muy bien haberte escrito "_Espero que sigas escribiendo para mejorar. Se nota que 'tenes' potencial._" en el primer comentario que te dejé, el día Martes 13 de Noviembre, del año 2012, en tu historia '_Y así fue_', Sabri... ¡Y gracias al Cielo, que me hiciste caso y lo seguiste haciendo, mi amada amiga, porque ahora eres toda una verdadera artista de las letras! :_) También recuerdo haberte escrito "_The CADE is strong with this one_", parodiando una de las más famosas frases de la célebre saga de películas '_Star Wars_'... Y creo no haber estado tan errado cuando expresé eso en uno de mis '_reviews_', porque llevas unos quince fanfictions CADE, escritos en tu haber, que abalan lo que yo escribí... Además, no por nada eres la indiscutida "_Reina del CADE_" ¿cierto? n_n Así que, sin más "_blah, blah, blah_" de relleno que agregar, te dejo sola con tu regalo de nuestro segundo 'Aniversario de la Amistad', Sabrina... O mejor dicho, el 'primero', si tenemos en cuenta que el pasado no lo celebramos. Jaja XD En verdad espero que éste escrito mío sea de tu agrado, porque lo escribí pensando solo en ti, amiga ;-) Bueno, también pensaba en Cat y Jade cuando movía la lapicera sobre las hojas de mi cuaderno, pero... Eso no viene al caso ¿cierto? Jeje :-P ¡TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, CORAZÓN Y SER, SABRINA BAYONET! ¡NUNCA PERO NUNCA OLVIDES, QUE ERES UNA PARTE MUY PERO MUY IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA! ¡TE MANDO UN MILLÓN DE ABRAZOS, BESOS Y CARIÑOS ULTRA-ESPECIALES, QUERIDA AMIGA!

**EL TRATO ****/ INICIO **

Vaqueros azules, camiseta blanca... ¡No: no estoy recitando mentalmente la letra de _Blue Jeans_, de Lana del Rey! Lo que hago es describir cómo está vestida la persona que observo en éste preciso momento... Ya mencioné los vaqueros azules y la camiseta blanca que lleva puestos ¿no? ¿"_Sí_"? OK, entonces puedo continuar... Una camisa a cuadros, los cuales son de un gris u rojo opacos, con los puños remangados unas dos o tres veces; y sus típicas botas altas de cuero oscuro, adornadas con tachas cónicas que seguramente ella misma les colocó, complementan el conjunto que viste hoy.

Lleva pintadas las uñas de color negro; justo del mismo tono que posee su cabello enrulado, el cual le llega a la altura de los hombros, y los anteojos de sol que tiene puestos... Mencioné sus extensiones verde flúor ¿no? ¿"_No_"? Pues, síp: lleva unas cuantas adheridas; colocadas todas a la misma altura, cómo si estuvieran formando una tiara invisible, que nunca llega a tocar su nívea frente...

Entre los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, sostiene un pequeño objeto cilíndrico. Acerca la extremidad corporal que antes mencioné, a su rostro, rodea con sus carnosos y sensuales labios rojos la punta amarronada del objeto e inspira lentamente por la boca. Durante unos instantes, una diminuta e intensa luz brilla dentro de la oscura sombra que proyecta el armario exterior de materiales deportivos. En cuanto ella exhala, una estela de grisáceo humo blanquecino sale disparada desde su nariz...

¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo eso! ¡Y menos estando dentro de la escuela! ¡¿Acaso la charla que tuvimos, cuando la descubrí bebiendo "_jarabe para la tos_" de su petaca plateada, no sirvió para nada?! Hecha toda una furia, camino hasta plantarme frente a ella. La miro directo a los ojos y... Mejor dicho, "_la miro directo a los anteojos_" y lo único que ella hace es dedicarme una coqueta sonrisa, antes de darle otra pitada más a su cigarrillo; el cual creo, ya está consumido por un poco más de la mitad...

– **¡¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo malo que es eso para tú salud?!** – Le digo con la expresión facial más dura que tengo en mi arsenal... Y es que yo vine aquí, cerca de la parte trasera de la cancha de _soccer_, para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad durante el almuerzo, ya que los Miércoles éste lugar se encuentra desierto... Pero "_¡NO!_": nada de "_almuerzo tranquilo_" para mí... Justo cuando me disponía a sentarme en uno de esos viejos bancos plásticos que hay dispersos por aquí, para comer mi cacera, sabrosa y saludable ensalada verde, percibí el característico olor a humo de cigarrillo cerca de allí... ¿Y a que no saben a quién me encontré, llevada por mi innata curiosidad y sentido de preocupación? ¡Nada más y nada menos que a Jade West! ¡FUMANDO! ¡SÍ, LO LEYERON BIEN: "_FUMANDO_"! Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso, esa pregunta que le hice hace tan solo un segundo, fue bastante tonta ¿no? Es decir, ella cursó la clase de _Salud_ conmigo el semestre pasado, así que... Debe de saber lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser esas cosas para el organismo de una ¿cierto?

– **¡No! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, **_**Catty**_**?!** – Expresa en un hiper-fingido tono de sorpresa, antes de emitir una burlona y corta risa por lo bajo... Ella es la única persona que me dice así: "_Catty_". El resto del mundo suele llamarme "_Cat_", forma ultra-diminutiva de mi nombre, "_Caterina_"... Pero para Jade, yo siempre soy "_Catty_". SIEMPRE... No sé porque, pero cada vez que la oigo dirigirse a mí con ese apodo tan particular, un ardiente escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Bueno... En realidad, sí sé por qué sucede eso. Es solo que no quiero decirles que me gusta Jade ¿de acuerdo? – **¿Qué?** – Me pregunta ante mi insistente mirada de enojo y reproche. – **¡Oh, vamos, **_**Catty**_**, relájate! Tan solo es un cigarrillo.** – Me dice en un tono completamente _suave_, intentando así restarle importancia a todo el asunto, antes de plasmar en sus labios una empática sonrisa de comicidad. Para su mala suerte, ninguna de las dos cosas surgen efecto en mí, ya que la dura expresión facial, que tengo desde que me planteé frente a ella, sigue presente en mi rostro.

– **Bueno, pues discúlpame por no verle lo divertido al hecho de que tal vez tengas que recibir quimioterapia, para poder curarte del cáncer que te puede generar eso.** – Comento señalándole el pequeño objeto cilíndrico que todavía sostiene entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sí, ya sé que fui muy dura con mi declaración anterior; pero en mi defensa, podría llamar al estrado a todos esos paquetes de cigarrillos que llevan la siguiente inscripción en uno de sus lados, junto con una imagen medica de lo más horrorosa: "_FUMAR ES PERJUDICIAL PARA LA SALUD_".

_**El Trato**_ – _VIC__**TORI**__OUS_ – _**CADE**_

– ¡**Ya está bien!** – Me dice mi compañera algo molesta, luego de que yo me haya pasado los últimos doce minutos dándole un severo sermón, sobre los claros aspectos negativos que tiene el acto de fumar. Y aparentemente, todo lo que le estuve diciendo le entró por un oído y salió por el otro cómo si nada, porque el que tiene en la mano es su tercer cigarrillo hasta ahora, si no es que consumió más antes de que yo llegara a aquí... Deja de recostar su espalda contra la pared del armario exterior de materiales deportivos y se acerca a mí muy lentamente, con un sensual contoneo de caderas. Da un par de vueltas alrededor mío, como si fuera una tigresa, que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa... ¡Eso me sonó tan rimador! ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí: en que Jade me mira cómo si yo fuera el último burrito de carne que hay en el mundo y ella tuviera un antojo! Sentirme tan observada de esa manera, pero sin poder verle los ojos por los oscuros lentes de sol que lleva puestos, hace que me... ¿"_Sienta húmeda_"? OK, sí, lo admito: estoy _húmeda_. ¡Pero por favor, no se lo cuenten a nadie! Finalmente, se detiene en frente de mí, me estudia por última vez mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, le propina una calada más a su cigarrillo y luego de expulsar el humo por la nariz, habla. – **¿Sabes qué?** – Niego con un movimiento horizontal de cabeza, en completa ignorancia de la respuesta a su pregunta. – **Te propongo un trato.** – ¡Oh, no: aquí vamos otra vez!

En una situación cómo ésta, fue que comenzó nuestra... Digámosle "_amistad_" ¿vale? Justo en éste mismo lugar, había descubierto cómo mi compañera de escuela se ponía bastante "_alegre_", gracias al contenido de su petaca plateada. Ella me juró una y mil veces que solo estaba bebiendo "_jarabe para la tos_", pero yo sabía perfectamente que me estaba mintiendo: su aliento no olía cómo el remedio liquido antes mencionado; sino que más bien, poseía el aroma que tiene el relleno azucarado de los bombones que le compra papá a mamá para San Valentín...

Intenté hacer entrar en razón a Jade, diciéndole lo malo que era, para su cuerpo, eso que tomaba; pero ella me repetía una y otra vez que solamente había bebido nada más "_un par de sorbos_", y que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Supongo que mi constante insistencia sobre el tema, alteró los nervios de mi compañera; porque no con una muy buena cara, me propuso el siguiente trato: si yo interpretaba el papel principal en una obra de teatro, que ella misma había escrito e iba a dirigir, dejaría de consumir "_jarabe para la tos_" de su petaca...

OK, déjenme explicarles mejor el asunto, para que puedan entenderlo ¿de acuerdo? Jade ya había realizado audiciones para los únicos cinco papeles de obra titulada "_Well Wishes_", pero no le habían gustado ninguna de las chicas que se presentaron para interpretar a _Sally_, la niña pequeña que se caía dentro de una fuente de los deseos y quedaba atrapada en el fondo de la misma, hasta morirse ahogada con sus propias lagrimas... Muchas veces, durante las clases de _Actuación_ a las que asistimos juntas, se había sentado a mi lado para intentar convencerme de protagonizar su obra, alegando que yo era la actriz perfecta para personificar el papel de _Sally_.

Pero todas esas veces, me negué a su pedido, explicándole que no quería participar en su obra de teatro, porque la misma era demasiado perturbadora y rara para mí... Aunque cuando me propuso ese trato que les mencioné, hace dos párrafos atrás, no me pude negar. Y es que, por más que Jade no sea exactamente "_mi amiga_", me preocupo mucho por ella... Algunas personas dirían que lo hago "_demasiado_", por tratarse de una compañera más del montón. Pero es que ella me... Agrada ¿OK? Y no quería ver su vida perjudicada porque ella se volviera "_amiga de la botella_" o "_compinche de los cigarrillos_".

– **De acuerdo: seré la protagonista de **_**Of Blood And Love**_**, si tú dejas de fumar.** – "_Of Blood And Love_" es el título de la nueva obra teatral en la que está trabajando Jade, para su clase de _Dirección Artística_ y _Escritura de Guiones Avanzada_. Me ha estado hablando de ella durante varios días, diciéndome lo perfecta que soy para interpretar el papel principal... Es por eso que intuyo que su trato viene por ese lado. – **Pero por favor, no hagas que ésta obra sea tan morbosa y tortuosa cómo **_**Well Wishes**_**...**

– **En realidad, ese no es el trato que tengo en mente...** – Me dice cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

– **¿Ah, no?** – Le pregunto, seguramente con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Estaba completamente segura que de esa iba su propuesta. – **Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te confecciones el vestuario para la obra?** – Todo el mundo en Hollywood Arts sabe que unos de mis puntos fuertes es el _Diseño_.

– **No.** – Me responde mientras camina directo hacia mí, haciendo que yo retroceda durante el proceso; hasta que mi espalda se choca contra el muro, en donde ella antes estuvo apoyada. Se detiene a menos de medio metro enfrente mío, por lo que puedo percibir el aroma del humo de tabaco que impregna su ropa. – **El trato es el siguiente: yo ya no fumaré más, si tú me das un beso.** – Cuando dijo la palabra "_tú_", me tocó el centro del pecho con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, mientras que una sonrisa, no muy "_inocente_" que digamos, se hacía presente en sus labios. Esas dos acciones suyas hicieron que volviera a sentir ese ardiente escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cómo cuando me llama "_Catty_". Inmediatamente después, cómo si se tratara de una reacción automática, apreté el PearPad rosa que tengo entre las manos, contra mi pecho, en un intento de cubrir mi gran chapa de "_Orgullosamente Gay_", que llevo colocada hoy en mi vestido de media estación...

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo que hice no servía de nada. En primer lugar, porque todo el mundo en la escuela sabe de mi particular gusto por las chicas. Y por supuesto ese "_todo el mundo_" incluye también a Jade. Y en segundo lugar, suponiendo que mi compañera no conociera mi preferencia sexual a la hora de buscar pareja, ocultar mi prendedor de su vista igualmente no hubiera servido. "_¿Por qué?_" Porque llevo puesto mi anillo de _Lesbi-Teen_ en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y un collar, con dos signos femeninos fusionados, en el cuello... ¿Qué? ¿"_Mi anillo de Lesbi-Teen_"? Pues es lo que reciben todas las chicas, cuando se hacen miembros del club de la revista _Lesbi-Teen_...

Se supone que el anillo te ayuda a conseguir pareja más rápido; y sé por experiencia, que funciona: cuando lo llevé puesto por primera vez a Hollywood Arts, Emily Fields, la capitana de nuestro equipo femenino de natación, me pidió que quedáramos para almorzar juntas; lo cual acepté con mucho gusto, porque no veía nada de malo en ello... Pero en cuanto me preguntó si quería ir a Freezy Queen por un helado a la tarde, luego de que terminaran sus prácticas, presentí que sus intenciones no eran exactamente "_amistosas_" ¿comprenden? Rechacé esa propuesta, pero le dije que Hanna Marin estaría más que encantada de ir con ella, si se lo pedía. Hanna es, además de mi compañera de trabajo en las clases de _Diseño_ y _Maquillaje_, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo; y sabía que estaba loca por Emily desde hacía unos cuantos años. Así que, actuando cómo una versión femenina de ese santo católico, al cual se lo venera todo los catorce de Febrero, las encaminé para que estuvieran juntas. Y déjenme decirles, que desde ese día, lo están...

_**El Trato**_ – _VIC__**TORI**__OUS_ – _**CADE**_

– **¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?** – Me pregunta Jade, apoyando su brazo izquierdo contra la pared que tengo a mis espaldas y recargando su peso en el, acercándose tanto a mí durante ese proceso, que ahora solamente hay unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre las dos... Me siento completamente arrinconada, pero no tengo deseos de escapar... Comienzo a respirar de manera agitada, lo cual es un claro signo de que tal vez, me está por dar un ataque de ansiedad. ¡Y en verdad espero que no me lo de! – **¿Aceptas mi trato?** – Se quita los anteojos de sol con su mano diestra y no puedo evitar perderme en esos preciosos luceros que tiene. Nunca puedo saber de qué color son en realidad, porque parecen cambiar, dependiendo de la luz que hay en el ambiente. En éste preciso momento, los percibo cómo verdosos, con algunos toques de azul justo en los bordes... Luego de estar viéndola cómo embobada por unos segundos, bajo la mirada y reflexiono sobre su propuesta... ¡YAY! ¡No puedo creer que esto sea cierto! ¡Que alguien me pellizque, por favor! ¡¿De verdad voy a conseguir que Jade deje de fumar y, al mismo tiempo, besar a la chica que me... Presta dinero algunas veces, para pagarme el almuerzo, cuando me olvido de traer el que me preparé el día anterior en casa?! Con la vista todavía apuntando a sus rodillas y las mejillas coloradas por lo que espero, esté a punto de suceder, asiento enérgicamente unas cuantas veces, dándole a entender así que acepto su trato. – **Perfecto...** – Comenta por lo bajo y, aunque no esté mirando su rostro, presiento por su tono de voz, que está sonriendo a causa de mi respuesta.

Deja de acorralarme contra la pared y en silencio, dándonos la espalda, cada una ordena sus cosas en suelo, amontonándolas en un solo lugar... Lo primero que yo apoyé, sobre el seco césped medio amarillo que hay en el área, fue mi mochila. Ahora, encima de ella descansa mi rosado PearPad, protegido por el hoodie con cierre que llevaba puesto, hasta hace tan solo unos segundos. En cuanto estamos listas, volvemos a retomar las posiciones que teníamos antes: yo, con la espalda pegada al muro detrás de mí, y ella, cerrándome el paso. Me percato que Jade ya no lleva puesta su camisa y no puedo evitar que mis ojos deambulen por la sección superior de su torso. Parece que hoy decidió no usas sostén, para venir a Hollywood Arts...

Su mano diestra se posa sobre la parte izquierda de mi cintura, agarra con seguridad esa zona y no se mueve de allí. Siento cómo la piel se me pone cómo de gallina y no necesariamente por la fresca brisa otoñal que recorre el lugar. Mi mano siniestra hace lo suyo y recorre toda la extensión del brazo derecho de mi compañera, desde abajo hacia arriba; pasando luego por su hombro, clavícula y cuello, hasta atracar en su mejilla. Se la acaricio con el pulgar, haciendo movimientos circulares, de manera lenta y suave, hasta que su blanco pómulo empieza a tornarse más oscuro, debido a la acumulación de sangre en el lugar. Ella cierra los ojos, relaja su cuello y deja caer el peso de su cabeza contra la palma de mi mano. El rostro de Jade comienza a tomar temperatura. En cuanto la veo relamerse los labios, dejando su boca medianamente abierta durante el proceso, ya no puedo soportar más la espera y lo hago...

Mi mano diestra se aferra, de manera tímida, a la parte izquierda de su esbelta cintura, mientras que la siniestra emprende nuevamente un recorrido, relativamente corto ésta vez, hasta dar con su nuca. La tomo de ahí, cierro los ojos y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, atraigo su rostro al mío, esperando que la inminente "_colisión_" entre nosotras no termine en un desastre cómo el que tuvieron Amy Raudenfeld y Karma Ashcroft en su primera cita... ¡Awww, pobre Karma! Terminó con un parche en el ojo izquierdo porque Amy es un par de centímetros más alta que ella y se le ocurrió cambiar la inclinación de su rostro en el último segundo.

¡Gracias a Dios, todo salió bien y ahora mis labios están sobre los suyos! Nos quedamos así, duras en la misma posición, cómo si estuviéramos congeladas en el tiempo. O por lo menos, yo sí. Es que ella me dijo que solo quería "_un beso_" mío; así que si en verdad va a ser solo "un beso", haré que dure todo lo que sea posible... OK, ya llevamos cómo unos doce segundos en la misma posición y Jade no ha hecho ningún ademan de querer que me aparte. Tal vez deba probar los límites de ésta repentina racha de "_buena suerte_" que estoy teniendo, para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar... ¡De acuerdo: lo haré! Abro mis pequeños labios, los cuales están cubiertos por una gruesa capa de brillo con saber a mango, y encierro entre ellos al superior de ella. Unos tres segundos después, hago lo mismo con el inferior.

Comienzo a repetir las acciones anteriormente mensionadas, alternando o repitiendo que parte de su boca cubro con la mía... No sé muy bien cómo es que está sucediendo esto, pero de un momento a otro, los brazos de Jade rodean mi cintura, mientras que los míos hacen lo mismo con su cuello. Ella me aprieta tanto contra su cuerpo, que de a ratos me cuesta respirar y... Un momento... ¡Recién ahora me estoy dando cuenta de algo: Jade y yo nos estamos besando! ¡JADE Y YO NOS ESTAMOS BESANDO! ¡SÍ, LO LEYERON BIEN: "_BESANDO_"! ¡YAY! Quiero decir, eso no es algo por lo que esté tan emocionada, que crea que vaya a estar no-consiente en cualquier segundo... ¡Oh, por favor, Dios, no permitas que eso pase! Aunque tal vez vaya a ocurrir eso justamente ahora, porque mi compañera atrapó mi labio superior entre los suyos y lo recorre lo más que puede con su lengua.

– **Mmmmm...** – Exhala en una clara expresión de gusto, cuando nos tomamos un pequeño receso, para recargar nuestros pulmones con oxigeno fresco y limpio. – **Me encanta el mango...** – De inmediato dejo de ver detenidamente esos ojos verdosamente azulados que tiene y bajo la mirada, para que no se de cuenta que su comentario me ha hecho ponerme casi tan colorada, cómo mi cabello tenido... Aunque es una simple coincidencia que justo hoy haya decidido ponerme un brillo labial, que tiene el sabor de su fruta tropical favorita. Es decir, no es que yo lo traiga puesto todos los días a Hollywood Arts, esperando a que pasara algo cómo esto... Eso sería muy raro ¿no?

Cuando me siento lista, ejerzo presión en su cuello con mis brazos, para acercar nuevamente su rostro al mío y volvernos a dar el lote. No porque yo quiera ver si puedo "_enrollarme_" con Jade, sino porque ella parece disfrutar besándome. MUCHO... ¿Y quién soy yo para arruinarle la diversión? OK: ahora sí creo que voy a pasar a estar no-consciente en cualquier segundo. ¿Quieren saber el porqué? Les diré el porqué: porque mi pelinegra compañera está intentando meter su lengua en mi boca. Por eso... ¿Recuerdan ese "_ardiente escalofrío_" que siento cada vez que Jade me llama "_Catty_"? ¿"_Sí_"? Pues bien: lo que estoy experimentando en éste momento es un millón de veces más potente que eso...

Creo que lo mejor será darle a ella lo que quiere, porque no me deja de insistir en el asunto. ¡Pero no sean mal pensados! ¿De acuerdo? No es que Jade esté intentando penetrar mi cavidad oral a la fuerza, utilizando ese órgano suyo, que alberga el sentido del gusto, cómo si fuera un ariete. Sino que más bien usa una táctica mucho más sutil, aunque no por eso menos directa, con ligeras caricias y toques, aquí y allá, para intentar convencerme. Y no les voy a mentir: lo ha hecho; porque en éste preciso instante estoy abriendo mis labios... Les dije que no les iba a mentir y en verdad no pienso hacerlo: la boca de Jade sabe asquerosa. Su aliento y saliva tienen un fuerte gusto agrio, seguramente por todos esos cigarrillos que consumió antes, con un dejo a café negro y una pequeña pisca de pastilla de menta.

Sé perfectamente que mi compañera consume la infusión que mencioné antes, constantemente, a lo largo de todo el día. Siempre, con dos paquetes individuales de azúcar en cada vaso que toma. Pero... Lo que no me explico es la presencia del gusto de esa refrescante hierba en su boca. ¿Acaso se habrá metido una golosina mentolada, mientras yo ordenaba mis cosas? Supongo que sí, porque es el único momento, que se me ocurre, en que pudo haberlo hecho. ¿Habrá estado esperando a que la menta se le consumiera por completo, antes de pedirme, sin usar ni una sola palabra, que nos enrollemos? Espero que sí, porque ese sería un muy lindo gesto de su parte, para conmigo...

_**El Trato**_ – _VIC__**TORI**__OUS_ – _**CADE**_

Bueno... Es reconfortante saber que, luego de un rato, una se acostumbra al gusto asqueroso que le dejan los cigarrillos en la boca, a la persona con la que te estás enrollando. Pero más lo es, que esa misma persona te haya prometido dejar de fumar, a cambio de que la beses. Es por eso que, la próxima vez que transemos, Jade no tendrá el mismo saber que ahora... Es decir, tal vez quiera que volvamos a hacerlo. Mañana u otro día... ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor, termina pidiéndome que la acompañe a "_La Gala_" de éste Sábado. Es el primer baile de promoción que se organiza aquí, en Hollywood Arts, y me muero de ganas de ir con... Es decir, si Jade me invitara, no me negaría a asistir con ella...

¡Por Dios, si que besa rico! Sabe que ritmo llevar para que nos "_entusiasmemos_" demasiado y cuáles son los puntos sensibles de mi boca y lengua. Cuando toca uno de esos, no puedo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido de excitación y apretarla más contra mí. Mis dedos se hunden y enredan en su cabellera, tan negra cómo las alas de esos pájaros que siempre aparecen en las películas de terror, cerca de los cementerios. ¡Y es que... No quiero que esto se termine! No porque me guste Jade, sino porque... Me gustan sus besos ¿de acuerdo? Pero supongo que el Destino tiene deparadas otras cosas para mí, porque mi compañera mueves sus manos, desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta la misma sección de mi pecho, y ejerce fuerza con sus brazos para que nos separemos. No me empuja de manera brusca y torpe, sino que lo hace delicada y suavemente, intentando mantener nuestras bocas unidas el mayor tiempo posible. Final y tristemente, nuestro beso se termina...

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, no queriendo abrirlos por terror a que cuando lo haga, descubra que me encuentro mirando el techo de mi habitación y toda la experiencia que viví antes fue solo un fantástico y maravilloso sueño loco... Pero me doy cuenta, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, de que, si nada fue producto de mi mente y estoy apretando fuertemente los parpados, mientras que ella no, seguramente le voy a parecer una completa demente... OK, aquí voy: abro lentamente mis ojos, teniendo que parpadear unas cuantas veces, para acostumbrarme a la brillante luz que hay en el lugar.

Cuando ya puedo ver bien, me encuentro con que mi compañera, Jade, sigue estando frente a mí, con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en el rostro y sus níveas mejillas coloradas. Por más que me esfuerzo en evitarlo, no puedo hacerlo y una pequeña risa de alegría se escapa de mí. Una que intenté atapar, tapándome la boca con ambas manos; pero la muy pilla se escurrió por entre mis dedos, hasta dar con los oídos de la chica que acabo de besar. Al parecer, el sonido que emití puso a mi compañera más contenta aun, porque las comisuras de sus labios intentan llegar, por todos los medios posibles que tienen, hasta el inicio de sus orejas.

– **Faltan unos...** – Comienza a decir Jade, mientras estudia el reloj de manecillas que lleva puesto en la muñeca izquierda. – **Cuarenta minutos para que suene el primer timbre... ¿Almorzamos juntas?** – En menos de un segundo, estoy asintiendo enérgicamente. Levanto mi hoodie del suelo y en cuanto voy a meter la mano derecha, en el agujero de la manga correspondiente a ese lado, mi compañera me detiene, agarrándome por los hombros. – **Déjame que te ayude con eso.** – En una actitud muy caballerosa, me asiste en la colocación de la prenda antes mencionada. Incluso acomoda y arregla mi semi-abuclanado y largo cabello antinaturalmente rojo, cuando me lo he sacado, del cuello de la capa más exterior de ropa que tengo puesta ahora. También me sube el cierre del hoodie hasta la mitad del pecho. Supongo que le gusta el escote de mi vestido de media estación, pero... En comparación, yo soy puro "_llano_" en la región física donde ella tiene dos grandes y muy apetecibles... "_Montañas_".

– **¡Gracias!** – Expreso con unas muy coquetas pose y sonrisa... Y no es que esté en plan de "_conquista romántica_". Lo que hice fue un simple "_coqueteo amistoso_", nada más. ¡No es para tanto! Ahora bien, si a Jade se le ocurre tomárselo de en serio y me pide... No sé... "_Que sea su novia_", por decir algo, no es culpa mía... Tampoco sería culpa mía que yo le fuera a responder "_¡SÍPI!_" a su pedido, pero ese no es el caso... Recojo el resto de mis cosas del suelo y en cuanto me doy vuelta para verla, descubro que ya tiene puesta, nuevamente, su camisa a cuadros y se está acomodando el cuello de la misma. – **¡Espera!** – Le digo y ella se detiene al instante. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando ya he guardado mi PearPad rosa en la mochila, me encuentro abrochándole los botones y reacomodándole la sección de la prenda, que antes había sido manipulada por mi compañera. Es que tenía la parte de atrás levantada. – **Ya está...** – Le informo, mientras le paso las manos por el torso unas cuantas veces, de arriba hacia abajo, para ver si le puedo desarrugar la camisa aunque sea un poco...

Jade levanta su bandolera de _Gears of Wars_ del suelo, se acomoda la tira de la misma sobre el hombro derecho y caminamos los pocos pasos que nos separan del viejo banco plástico, que tenemos más cerca. Nos sentamos en el, dejando una distancia prudencial de treintaicinco centímetros entre ambas. Cada una saca su almuerzo y empezamos a comer. No sé cómo será en la escuela a la que ustedes asistan, pero aquí, en Hollywood Arts, lo más común es que los alumnos se consigan algún alimento, comprándolo en el Grub Truck; pero algunos, cómo yo, preferimos traernos algo hecho en casa. Y es que la comida que hace Festus, no es de muy "_buena calidad_" que digamos...

Supongo que mi compañera también pertenece a ese segundo grupo de estudiantes que mencioné antes, porque tiene entre las manos un gran sándwich de pastrami y, sobre los muslos, un tupperware repleto de rodajas de pepinillos. Por lo menos ahora sé algo más sobre ella: que es de buen comer... Entre mordida y mordida que le damos a nuestros almuerzos, entablamos una conversación bastante amena. Hablamos sobre, cómo comúnmente se dice, "_sobre_ _todo y nada_"; pero no tocamos el tema de nuestro beso. O "_besos_", para ser más exacta. Aunque ambas sabemos que ese suceso está muy presente en nuestras mentes, a pesar de que no lo expresemos mediante palabras. Lo podemos percibir en las profundas miradas que mantenemos durante los cómodos silencios, generamos cuando ambas nos enfocamos en masticar y tragar; o en el color permanente que poseen nuestras mejillas y que al parecer, no se quiere ir de ellas, por más que intentemos obligarlo, consumiendo una bebida bien fría. Ella se trajo una botella agua mineral, marca _Crystal Waters_, de su casa, mientras que yo opté por una lata de _Wahoo Punch_...

– **Oye...** – Me llama la atención en cierto momento, cortando así uno de esos cómodos silencios que antes mencioné. – **¿Tienes algún plan para éste Sábado?** – Niego rotando mi rostro horizontalmente y no le respondo usando palabras, porque tengo la boca llena de ensalada verde y no quiero terminar escupiéndole un pedazo de espinaca, lechuga o rúcula en la cara. – **No sé si lo sabes, pero... Tori Vega está organizando un baile de promoción para ese día... Aunque la estúpida lo llama "**_**La Gala**_**"...** – Dijo en voz baja eso último, con un muy claro tono de burla, pero igualmente llegué a oírla. Ante mi ceja enarcada y la expresión facial que tengo, Jade sacude la cabeza un par de veces, como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto. – **Eso no importa...** – Agrega, afirmando así lo que antes yo interpreté sobre sus acciones. Desvía su mirada por unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales inspira profunda y sonoramente, cómo para darse valor; y luego, cuando vuelve a mirarme directo a los ojos, suelta la siguiente pregunta. – **¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?** – ¡Oh, por Dios: creo que ahora si voy a estar no-consciente!

**EL TRATO ****/ FIN**


End file.
